


妖怪别跑

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	妖怪别跑

1.

朴珍荣紧张得心脏咚咚直跳，可他根本没有多余的时间可以犹豫，今天是死是活就看这一下了。朴珍荣闭紧了眼睛凑上去贴上林在范的嘴唇，不敢停留太久，朴珍荣退了两步仔细观察林在范的反应林在范抹了一把嘴唇，觉得朴珍荣简直莫名其妙。

“你耍什么花样？”

“你现在跟我是契约关系了，你不能伤害我。”

朴珍荣不知道这所谓的契约是不是真的生效了，只能壮着胆子警告林在范，要是真被王嘉尔糊弄了，今天被林在范吞吃下肚，他变成鬼也要去找王嘉尔算账的。林在范只觉得可笑，现在就算是朴珍荣在自己面前脱光了都要吃了他，两步凑到朴珍荣面前，朴珍荣根本没有底气，下意识往后退被石子绊倒就跌到地上。

看着跌坐在地上的朴珍荣，林在范瞳孔泛红，露出獠牙，他已经等不及要享受这顿美餐了。把朴珍荣压在地上，俯下身就往朴珍荣的颈部咬去，尖牙刺破细嫩的皮肤，还没深入血肉林在范就被一种巨大的疼痛牵扯着从朴珍荣身上翻身下来。

那是比打断骨头或挑断筋肉还要剧烈的疼痛，心脏就像被布满荆棘铁链忽然紧紧勒住一样，不断收缩着挤压血管和肌肉，林在范捂住心口的位置大口呼吸起来，眼睛发红，脖子上的血管愈发清晰。朴珍荣被林在范的反应吓了一跳，抹了一把脖子上的伤口，站起来看着还在地上挣扎的林在范。

看来契约真的生效了，王嘉尔没有骗他，朴珍荣顿时松了一口气。痛感渐渐消失了，林在范的手腕却传来一阵灼热感，拉起袖子一看，手腕处一个铁链模样的纹身，细长的铁链仿佛从右手的手腕动脉生长出来一样，一直蔓延着绕住整个手腕。林在范用力擦了擦，根本没有用，猛地站起身盯着眼前的朴珍荣。

现在他真想把朴珍荣的皮肉一口一口的撕扯着吃掉，可刚刚不过是咬破了皮肤自己承受的疼痛就这么难忍，如果真的吃掉朴珍荣，自己也一定活不了吧。拽着朴珍荣的衣领把人拉到自己跟前，要是这契约关系不能消除，他这辈子都别想动朴珍荣一根汗毛。

“快说！你这鬼契约怎么解除？！”

“我…我不知道！”

王嘉尔是真的没有告诉他解除的方法，但是现在他根本不需要害怕林在范，因为契约的关系，他的安危与林在范息息相关，林在范就是为了保护自己也不会让朴珍荣受到来自其他妖怪的伤害的。

林在范看着近在咫尺的朴珍荣，视线停留到朴珍荣的唇上，没多想就重重亲了上去。看手腕上的图案根本没有变化，林在范又在朴珍荣脸上狠狠掐了一把。又是刚刚一样的痛感骤然传来，林在范捂住心口往后退了两步。

怎么会这样，朴珍荣明明是亲了自己才让契约生效的，为什么亲回去却解除不了。林在范不甘心，抓着朴珍荣的脑袋又亲上去，这次撬开朴珍荣的牙关，长舌伸进去搅|弄，朴珍荣挣扎起来，用力推拒着林在范的胸口，林在范一只手锢住朴珍荣的腰，用力吮|吸朴珍荣的下唇，舌头扫过口腔的每一个角落，逼得朴珍荣无处可躲。

放开朴珍荣，看到手腕上一成不变的纹身，林在范愤怒到了极点，把獠牙磨得咯咯作响。林在范把地上的草都踩扁了，又冲着天空怒吼几声，才堪堪压下自己的暴脾气。把朴珍荣抱起来往肩上一扛一个转身就回了自己的妖洞。

 

2.

把朴珍荣丢在杂乱的草堆上，林在范准备收拾刚刚回来时顺手抓的两只兔子。朴珍荣也不生气，揉揉摔痛的屁股走到林在范和兔子旁边。

“看什么看，没你的份。”

“那你干嘛抓两只回来。”

“这兔子是一对的，我一起抓回来成全它们。”

“那一家人还要整整齐齐呢，你怎么不把他们的爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶姥姥姥爷也抓回来。”

“我就是把他们祖宗十八代都抓回来也不会分给你吃的，反正饿你两天我也不会怎么样。”

“我现在要是咬我自己一口，你猜你会怎么样？”

朴珍荣看见林在范脸色都变了，生气又无计可施的样子逗乐了朴珍荣。

“算了算了，兔子这么可爱我才不吃呢。不过我比兔子可爱这么多你怎么还想吃我。”

林在范翻了个大白眼，又安抚了自己几句，脾气都给朴珍荣磨没了。抓起其中一只兔子看了看，又看看朴珍荣，哪里有比兔子可爱那么多，明明差不多可爱吧。

“不过我说啊，这都什么时代了，你住在这破洞干嘛，就不能找个酒店吗？”

“我没钱！”

“巧了，我不止有这副你想吃却不能吃的身子，我还有钱。”

“你信不信我现在就杀了你！”

“我不信啊，你来啊！你弄|死我啊！来啊！”

 

 

3.

“林在范…你没听到什么声音吗？”

朴珍荣裹紧了被子，身子往林在范的位置挪了挪。

“一只在阳台，一只在门口，在他们没有动作之前，装不知道。”

林在范嘴唇微启，手臂自然环过朴珍荣，把人往自己的怀里带。

“把眼睛闭上，等一下无论发生什么，呆在我旁边就好。”

朴珍荣听话的把眼睛闭上了，整个头埋在林在范的胸口，还没听清林在范的心跳声，一声尖锐的叫声在安静的午夜骤然响起，随之而来的是玻璃碎裂的声音。朴珍荣猛的睁开眼，林在范蹲在床上，把朴珍荣整个人藏在背后，整张被子被扯起来扑到小妖身上，林在范才露出獠牙，跃到小妖身上对着头部几下肘击，最后一脚把小妖踢翻在地。

正准备做最后的了断，又从窗台出蹦出一只狐妖，就要往林在范的背上扑去。朴珍荣手疾眼快操起床头柜上的花瓶就扔过去，被自己的猎物砸中，狐妖转身就往朴珍荣的方向飞去。狐妖面目可怖，朴珍荣退无可退，尖长的利爪就要碰到朴珍荣的时候被林在范一手扼住了喉咙。

朴珍荣急促呼吸，看着近在咫尺的狐妖被林在范一施力竟就在手里灰飞烟灭了，另一只小妖见状连忙从破碎的窗台一跃而出。朴珍荣也不去理这酒店房间的惨状，直接整个人瘫倒在床上。

“你没事吧？”

“你没事我就没事。”

林在范从阳台外查看后回来，大致收拾了一下床铺，掰过朴珍荣的脸查看颈部的伤口。伤口早就不流血了，但是那两个穴印还是在朴珍荣光洁的脖子上显得尤为明显。

“谁叫你把创口贴撕掉的？”

“噢…我洗澡出来忘记了…”

朴珍荣有些心虚，躲开林在范的手盖住伤口。

“你的一滴血可以招来多少妖怪你自己不清楚吗？这次忘记了，下次就在妖怪肚子里了。”

“下次你也保护我就好啦。”

林在范俯下身张嘴就往朴珍荣的脖劲凑，朴珍荣手抵住林在范的胸膛要推开，被抓住手腕，林在范含住朴珍荣的伤口，舌头舔过自己留下的伤痕，朴珍荣不明所以却还是停了动作任林在范舔|弄。

“好了，可以安心睡觉了。”

林在范从朴珍荣身上翻身下来躺到床上，一脸倦容闭上了眼睛。朴珍荣手触上伤口的位置，却发现哪里还有受伤的痕迹，留下的只有林在范嘴唇的温度和黏|腻的触感。

“我应该早点和你结下契约关系的，上次我手指头被划破超痛的。”

“我千年的修为不是这么给你糟|蹋的。”  
林在范伸了手指想弹一下朴珍荣的额头，想了想又只能讪讪的收回手。

“睡觉！”

 

4.

 

朴珍荣摊在沙发上玩手机，林在范在床上翻滚了几圈后跳下来在朴珍荣身边坐下来。

“诶，我们商量一下吧。”

“嗯？”朴珍荣头都没抬继续摁手机。

“我们两个把这契约解了，我以后绝不会害你，怎么样？”

“你不害我还有其他妖怪想吃我，解除契约关系对我没有好处，最主要的是，我真的不知道怎么解除。”

“总会有方法的，是谁给你这张嘴施的法？”

林在范捏住朴珍荣的两颊，粉嫩水润的双唇就被动的撅出好看的弧度，朴珍荣视线移到林在范脸上。  
“不然你再亲一次，说不定这次就解除了。”

林在范还真的盯着这张嘴思考起来，反倒朴珍荣不自在起来，拍开林在范的手。

“我带你去见给我施法的人吧，可能他会知道。”

一把把人拉起来，朴珍荣趴到林在范背上。

“你干嘛？”

“你不是会瞬移吗？走啊。”

“下来下来，你这么重，我带着你瞬移很累的。”

朴珍荣撇撇嘴不甘愿的从林在范背上下来。

“把我拐回妖洞的时候怎么不嫌累，切，还千年的修为呢！要不是你把我咬伤了，昨晚会招来那么多妖怪吗？把酒店房间弄成这个样子，等一下经理还以为我们两个半夜干架呢……”

“打住打住，我带着你还不行吗？来来来。”

林在范算是见识到这位小祖宗的威力了，朝着朴珍荣张开双臂。朴珍荣小聪明得逞了，笑嘻嘻就往林在范怀里扑。

 

5.

林在范和朴珍荣在一条偏僻的巷子里出现，朴珍荣循着记忆绕过几条窄巷在一家小店前停下。推开门里面静悄悄地的，林在范才踏过门槛就听到旁边突然响起的声音。

“来人啊！有妖！有妖！这只妖打不过！快跑！快跑！”

林在范仔细一看才发现是一只鹦鹉，就站在根枯木上一直重复这些话。林在范听得烦了，手指一点就把这只鹦鹉的嘴给封上了。

“嘉尔！是我！”

朴珍荣见怪不怪，冲着店里大声喊，过了会儿才从角落里钻出个人。王嘉尔上下打量了林在范一番，注意到林在范手腕上的纹身才放下心来，把朴珍荣拉到一边才开口说话。

“你可真厉害，这就和妖结下契约了，我不是说不到万不得已不要用吗？”

“我要是不用你就下辈子才能见到我了。我这次来就是想问问要怎么才能解开这个契约。”

“解开？这一解开把我俩都吃了怎么办？”

“我就问问，没说要解开，反正只要我不解，他也不能拿我怎么样。”

朴珍荣自己也好奇解开的方法，可是他觉得跟林在范呆在一起的感觉并不赖，可以不用再担心其他妖怪对自己虎视眈眈。虽然对林在范有些抱歉，但他确实没有要结束这契约关系的想法。

当初并不是真的施了法在自己嘴上，不过是喝了一杯王嘉尔给的饮料，朴珍荣想总是有配套的东西的吧。看林在范有点不耐烦的样子，朴珍荣又催促着王嘉尔问了一遍。

“这契约到底怎么解？”

“用心解。”

“你逗我啊。”

看朴珍荣不信，王嘉尔从抽屉里翻出张纸来。

“我这也是从别人那里进的货，我也不懂。你看这说明书，就是写着用心解。”

朴珍荣拿过说明书仔仔细细从头到尾看了一遍，塞回王嘉尔手里。

“帮我把这张破纸烧了，顺便投诉一下厂家。我先走了，不见。”

 

6.

朴珍荣拉着林在范出了店，林在范临走前还给鹦鹉解了封。

“怎么说？”

“他、他就是个打工的，什么都不知道。老板今天不在，下次我们再过来问。”

林在范一脸狐疑，朴珍荣赶紧打哈哈，说要请林在范吃大餐。两个人绕了几圈就是找不到街区，在一条昏暗的巷子里，朴珍荣被一股突如其来的力量掀翻在地。林在范措手不及，心脏的位置却先痛起来，扶住墙壁才维持住身子。

来不及看一眼倒在地上的朴珍荣，出现在面前的九尾狐就向着林在范袭来。靠着墙壁借力避开攻击，林在范迅速调整状态，显出自己的本体，是一只浑身布满古钱状黑环的花豹。林在范露出锋利的獠牙发出吼叫，对面的九尾狐却没有半点畏惧。

朴珍荣在地上挣扎着想站起来，动静吸引了九尾狐，林在范跃上墙壁，趁着九尾狐分心，一下扑到背上，张口就死死咬住九尾狐的喉咙。突然被攻击的九尾狐剧烈挣扎起来，用尾巴紧紧缠绕住花豹的身子，缠得越紧，林在范的獠牙就刺得越深。九尾狐魂飞魄散时林在范也跌落下来，幻回人形，抱起地上的朴珍荣就回了酒店。

 

7.

两个人就这么在酒店躺了一天，等朴珍荣饿的不行才起来叫外卖。朴珍荣只是屁股被摔得乌青，后背磨破了点皮，但是林在范像是累极了，中间都没有醒过一次，朴珍荣还试着探过他的鼻息。朴珍荣端详着林在范，要是没有这契约应该就不用受这皮肉之苦了吧，摊上我这样的麻烦精一定很头疼吧。

“再试一次，再试一次。”

朴珍荣对自己这么说，慢慢俯下身贴上林在范的嘴唇，是软的是温的，朴珍荣甚至有点舍不得离开，直到看到林在范缓缓睁开了眼朴珍荣才被吓到一样立刻站起身来。林在范看见自己手腕处的纹身图案一点一点在消逝，连同着心脏的位置也好像有什么东西抽离出去一样。直到手腕处什么痕迹都没有留下，朴珍荣还愣愣的看着，他想他要去问一下王嘉尔那张破纸烧掉了没有，他要看看那张纸上有没有关于重新绑定契约的说明。

朴珍荣转身就要走，被林在范一把抓住。

“要去哪？”

“契约已经消失了，我不走等着你吃我啊。”

林在范把人一把拉进自己怀里，翻过身压在床上。

“放心，不会弄痛你的。”

 

完。


End file.
